Inspector Jake the Detective Dog in The Case of the Murdered Commander
by wicked703
Summary: CH 3 ADDED! What happens when Jake the dog is called on the case of the murder of a commander candy corn? And who or what is Shadoo? Find out, if you dare... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My first fan fiction, planning to make a series off of it. Also, I assume that I'm terrible with summaries.
1. The trials of Shadoo

**Hello FanFictioners! This is my first story. I hope you like it. Also, I have some oc's in here**

**Might have a poll up later, IDK**

**Anyways, here's the story!**

* * *

Jake the dog was just lying there on his couch bored out of his mind. Finn, his human friend, was out on a date with Flame Princess for the umpteenth time, and BMO was recharging his battery. He was alone, his mind a blank. He could visit Lady Rainicorn, his girlfriend, but she knew her parents would be overreactive with him.

He just sat there and he decided to reminisce of the times when he was a private eye. 'Those were the good days', he thought to himself. 'I can remember it like it was yesterday…probably because it was yesterday.'

"Jake, lets go!" Finn yelled to his 4 legged friend. He was by the door, waiting for his friend. He was dressed in a tux with a blue bow tie, black pants and black leather shoes. His signature hat was still on though, but under a black top hat. He also had a cane.

"I'm comin, I'm comin!" He yelled down the ladder. He was dressed in the same tux fin was, but his bow tie was red. He also had a black top hat and a cane. The last time he had dressed up this fancy was when he pranked Finn for a 2nd time at the mansion that night. It was a very important night in the Candy Kingdom, he just couldn't remember why. "Remind me why we're goin to the Candy Kingdom so late at night again."Actually, it was only 7:30 pm, but he was usually asleep by now.

"Don't you remember," Finn asked, a little annoyed. "It's commander Bubba's, the commander of the Candy Corn guard's, last night before retirement. He's part of Genaral Sugar's squadron. We, and our dates, were invited by Bubblegum to go his retirement party. That's why Flame Princess and Lady are coming to the treehouse."

"Oh yeah," replied Jake. Wow, he thought. He's been fighting for Ooo from the time PB started a zombie infestation, to the time that the Gunthers invaded the kingdom. Still, he thought, one thing puzzles me. "How come PB's ok with you bringing FP to the candy kingdom? Won't she be worried about the candy people melting or burning or something.

"Don't worry, I took care of it."

There was an awkward silence for about a minute, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," the human boy said, hoping for it to be his flaming beauty. When he answered the door, he was a little disappointed to see that it was Lady, but still happy to see that she arrived safely. "Hey, Lady," Finn said. Jake'll be down in a minute.

She replied (side note: the only person who can't understand her in this series is Finn, but just to make sure everyone knows what's goin on, I've hired a Rainicorn translator, so it'll be in English.) "Ok, I'll wait for him." With that, she took her seat on the south. She wasn't wearing anything too fancy. Just some earrings and a diamond encrusted necklace and that's it.

"Jake, Lady's here!" Finn cried out to Jake.

"Ok. Just putting on my cufflinks." Those cufflinks had been passed on from generation to generation. They started out with his great, great, great, great, great grandfather, Eli Jebbidias the Dog, general of the dogs during the Great Mushroom War, and were passed down to him. They were "special" cufflinks, his father had told him. With his cufflinks on, he was ready to go. He stretched down the ladder to see his date had been dressed so nicely. "Wow," Jake implied. "You look out of this world." With that, Lady blushed.

They waited another 15 minutes before the doorbell rang again. Finn was waiting for BMO to get dressed, so Jake answered it. To his guess, FP was at the door. Except FP wasn't her usual self. She looked astounding. She had a red dress (fireproof, no doubt) on, and jade earrings to match with it. She had red high heels on, too. "Hi, Jake," Flame Princess said to Jake, then she proceeded to scratch him behind the ear. Hesitant, Jake moved back. But then, he realized that there was no warmth coming from her body. He stopped and pondered.

That's strange, Jake thought to himself, as she proceeded to scratch him behind the ear. Why am I not getting burnt? And why hasn't the treehouse caught on fire? He let go of the thought, thinking it was probably nothing to worry about. Besides, he was getting scratched behind his left ear, his favorite place to get scratched.

"Where's Finn?" Flame Princess asked.

"Oh, he's getting BMO ready for the party. He's in the back room if you want to see him."

"Ok, thanks." She headed towards the back room.

Jake was about to close the front door, when he saw something outside. It was kind of hard to see, what with it being dark and all, so he went outside, and cautiously moved towards it. "i'll be right back," he said to Lady. "There's something by our house I want to check out.

He was about 100 ft from the house, but for some reason, he couldn't see the house anymore. So he decided to keep on moving. When he got to the object, he gasped!

"Oh. My. GLOB! Bacon Pancakes! My Favorite! Well, besides ice cream anyways." He moved towards it and was about to eat it, but then realized something. Wait, he thought. I'm the only one in Ooo who makes Bacon Pancakes, to my greater knowledge. Something isn't right around here. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the BP's suddenly turned A La Mode! He couldn't resist the flavor.

He picked up the whole thing, with his hands, and shoved it in his mouth. Mmm... the perfect combination of meat, dairy, wheat, and darkness, with a slight hint of...wait, darkness?

All of a sudden, a giant cloud of black mist came out of his mouth. He could feel the evil rising through his body, the chaotic flowing out of his mouth. When all the mist was out of his mouth, a shadowy figure appeared in it. He couldn't see who or what the figure was, but he was sure it wasn't a pedestrian asking for directions. It looked as though it was a tall man wearing a hat that a

"You," the shadowy figure said, pointing at Jake, his fingers long and pointy and bony. His voice was an omniscient whisper, that of a psychopathic man. At this point, Jake was terrified. "You have just made the biggest mistake of your life." His hand came closer towards Jake, right behind his left ear, and ripped off a small piece of his fur. "The trials of Shadoo have just begun, and you can't stop it...yet." He let out a menacing laugh, one that could haunt Jake his whole life.

Jake started running on all fours back towards the house. He grew his body and stretched out his legs to gain speed. The shadowy figure (he guessed was the name Shadoo), along with the black mist, quickly chased after him, his menacing laugh still with him. Jake finally made it to the treehouse, ran inside, and slammed the door shut. He held the door shut, and was out of breath, sweating out of control.

"Uhh...Jake?"

Jake quickly turned towards the voice, only to find Finn, Lady, FP and BMO all staring at him, puzzled. "OH MY GLOB, FINN! Dude, there's a giant shadow monster outside, and he's out to get me!" Jake was almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"What," Finn said, disbelieving the story his friend had just told him. "Dude, your imagination just probably got the best of you again."

"No dude, I'm serious! He even ripped off a piece of my fur, see?" He showed Finn the pink spot on his head. "Right behind my left ear, too."

"Oh," Flame Princess said. "That might've been me. Before I went to check on you, Finn, I scratched Jake behind his left ear. I might've scratched too hard. Sorry Jake."

"See Jake," Finn said.

"No princess, you scratched just fine. Finn, I'm telling you, this all really happened!"

"Ok, I'm going to open the front door, then." Finn started opening the front door.

"No, please don't." FP, BMO and Lady all took a step back, just in case.

When Finn fully opened the front door, Jake screamed externally and hid behind the couch. "Please man, I don't know what you want just leave me alone!" He closed his eyes, waiting for some sort of explosion or something.

"Haha Jake very funny," Finn said.

Jake opened his eyes, and looked above the couch to see nothing was there. Jake just stood there with his jaw on the ground. "But it was right there, chasing after me!"

"Dude, we can talk about this later, but now, we have to go to the party now." Finn said, and he grabbed his backpack, held FP's hand, and he two of them were out the door.

"Yeah," Jake said, still a little nervous. "Let's." And he and Lady walked out the door.

BMO was about to walk out the door, when he heard a familiar voice pop-up, along with a dark mist.

"BMO," whispered the shadow figure of the mist.

"Yes, sir," BMO replied.

"Make sure the boy and the women don't find out about my plan for the dog. They will find out soon enough."

"I can do so, but Finn and Jake are my friends. I'll do my best however, but you cannot hurt any of them yet."

"Very well," the voice said. Then, with a maniacal laugh, he and the black mist disappeared.

BMO then walked out the front door and shut it.

* * *

**That's the first chapter, hope you liked it!**

**What did Finn do to make sure nothing caught on fire?**

**Why are Jake's cufflinks special?**

**Who, or what is Shadoo?**

**What the math is going on with BMO?**

**What's in store for our 5 heroes?**

**And how did this chapter relate to Inspector Jake, or the murder at all?**

**Don't worry, Inspector Jake and the murder will appear in the next 2 chapters.**

**Until then...**


	2. The Murdered Candy Corn Commander

**Hello again!**

**I'm back for a second chapter!**

**FYI I'll probably post at least once every week, maybe more.**

**Also, I'll start new chapters with flashbacks of old ones.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Very well," the voice said. Then, with a maniacal laugh, he and the black mist disappeared._

_BMO then walked out the front door and shut it._

__There they were, the heroes on the way to the party. Finn and FP were talking about glob knows what, and BMO was playing some 8-bit music. As Jake was on his way with Lady to the party, he could still could hear those haunting words. _"The trials of Shadoo have just begun, and you can't stop it...yet." _He quickly tried to erase the thought from his mind. Tonight, he was just going to enjoy the party. He whispered to Lady, "So, how are you feeling, with the babies and all?"

"Oh you know, constant naseau, headaches, etc. Otherwise I'm fine."

"Oh. Well that's good to hear."

"I have a question. How is the Flame Princess not burning anything at all?"

"I don't know, Finn said he took care of it. And with Finn, he doesn't lie." Still, Jake was curious about this. Maybe he talked to Flambo the night before. When suddenly, Jake heard a beeping noise coming from Finn. Oh, he thought. It's just Finn's watch. Wait, Finn doesn't have a watch. Or does he?

"Oh glob, we're late for the party!" exclaimed Finn. He grabbed BMO, put him in his backpack, and said, "Let's go!" To which all 5 of them started running. It had been a very strange evening for Jake. What he didn't know is that it was gonna get a lot weirder.

* * *

_**15 Minutes Later**_

Princess Bubblegum and General Sugar were waiting outside the grand hall for the 5 heroes. "It's not like Finn and Jake to be late. I'm starting to get worried. Do you think they're in trouble?"

"Come on," General Sugar said. "This is Finn and Jake we're talking about. The people that destroyed the Lich, the nightmare of the Ice King, the heroes of Ooo. Not to mention his fiery girlfriend, a rainicorn, and a video game. They're probably running to get here as we speak."

Princess Bubblegum turned around, only to find Finn and Jake and everyone else out of breath right in front of her. She let out a small shriek from surprise. "Huh...Huh...Don't worry, PB. We ran here...as fast...as we could," Finn said, out of breath. Then the 4 of them fainted. BMO climbed out of the backpack.

"Finn, FP, why didn't you use Jake and Lady to get here quicker?" BMO asked.

They all lied there, silent. "Oh yeah," FP said. They all face palmed simultaneously.

"Well, come on in, the party is about to start," PB said. The 5 of them made their way in. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Commander Bubba, of the Candy Corn Guards!" What laid before Jake and the 4 other Oooians was a muscular candy corn, more muscular than the usual Candy Corn guard. He stood at 6' 4", and had a buzz cut. He was wearing his uniform, along with all the badges he earned as a commander. There was a patrol badge, a squadron badge, a lieutenant badge, a commander badge, and several other sub badges. Besides his semi-gray hair, and a few wrinkles here and there, he looked no older than in his 50's.

"Well, if it isn't the greatest heroes in Ooo," Bubba said. He went behind Finn and Jake and put his arms around their shoulders. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Finn..." and he shook Finn's hand with a "strong man's" grip, making his hand and arm limp. He held back the tear. "...and Mr. Jake." He reached out to grab his hand.

"Woah," Jake pulled his hand away. "I'm good. You know me, always walking around on all 4s and what not. I don't want to get your hand dirty or anything."

"Oh. Say thanks." He then reached for FP's arm and lifted it up. "And you must be the Flame Princess, princess of the fiery flames." He then raised her arm and kissed her hand. She giggled and blushed a little. He then turned to Lady. "And you must be the Lady of the all majestic rainicorns." He then proceeded to lift up her arm and kiss her hand, making her giggle and blush, too. He then turned both of the women and said, "You two look very beautiful tonight. It is no wonder why Mr. Finn and Jake chose you two out of all the women in the world. You are very lucky to have such good boyfriend's as those two."

And then he saw BMO. His eyes turned red with fire, and his smile turned into a frown. He gave him a mean glare. "Ah yes, and then there's sir BMO. Care to join me, BMO, in a trip to the punch bowl?"

Uh oh, Jake thought to himself, as he literally saw BMO's heart racing, his eyes shifting left and right, and he was actually sweating nervously. I don't like the way this guy's looking or treating BMO. I'll put a stop to it. I can't blame BMO for being nervous. If this man came up to me and gave me the evil glare, I'd be nervous, too. "Hey, hey," he said, getting between BMO and the Commander. "Why don't we all get punch, and then you can tell us a bunch of army stories and what not." BMO let out a small sigh.

Bubba thought for a moment. "Very well." His smile was back on his face. "Let's make our way to the punch bowl then, shall we?" So Finn, Jake, FP, Lady and PB made their way to the punch bowl. BMO was following, until Commander grabbed the top of him, and turned him around to face him. "Uh, uh uh. Not you, little man." He picked up BMO to eye level and glared at him. "Since this is a party, preferably my party, I'll let you slide by me this time. But if I see heads or tails of you, any of you, or your master, then your motherboard will be snapped in half." He dropped BMO and made his way to the punch bowl. BMO followed behind, nervously.

Little did they both know that they were being watched by a fuzzy friend. Jake had seen and heard the entire argument from under a table. What did the commander have against his digital friend? Who was this master he was talking about? and what did he mean by "any of you?" He'd have to investigate later, because something even bigger was coming.

* * *

"...And that's how Finn and I met." Flame Princess had just finished the story of how she and Finn met to the entire table of her, Jake, Lady, Finn, PB, Commander Bubba and General Sugar. Of course Finn really wasn't there for most of it. It was mostly Jake, and his impersonation of Finn. So when she was done, Finn and Jake blushed a little, for they were the only one's who really knew what happened. Then FP put her hand on Finn's lap, making him blush even more. There were awwwwwwws of adoreness from all around the table.

General Sugar laughed. He was wearing glasses and had a gray white mustache to compliment his gray white hair. He also wore his general hat. In Jake's opinion, he thought that the wrong person was retiring tonight. "Ho ho. Good story, m'lady. But I think I have a topper. Back in the war of 1962, BMW (Before Mushroom War), blah blah, blah-blah blah...blah"

Jake was starting to doze off a little. He figured what he needs is a little smooching from his honey. He whispered to Lady his plan, and to that she blushed and nodded in agreement, and they tiptoed off, with no one else noticing, because they were either listening to the General's story, or making gooey eyes at each other. So they went to the front entrance and started to make out (WHAT, don't judge me. This isn't a Lovy-Dovy romance story. This is a murder mystery, with suspense and drama, and I'm not going into full detail with it. If you want that, wait for my next story. Different series, but that doesn't mean I'll stop making this series). They kept smooching until Jake heard 2 familiar voices.

"Excuse me, do you know where the hat and coat room are?" Jake turned around to see the old, wizened, blue skinned wizard himself, the Ice King, but with a friend... a rough, sour, yellow fellow...Lemongrab.

"ICE KING?...AND LEMONGRAB?" Jake asked, surprised. "What are YOU TWO doing here?"

"What do you thin we're doing here?" Earl asked. "We're going to the party." He took out his sword, and Ice King's hands started to glow. "And ain't nobody gonna stop us."

Jake started to grow to an enormous size, and hid Lady behind him. "Don't worry Lady," he whispered to his girlfriend. "I won't let them hurt you. And I won't let them in this party."

"Be careful, Jake," Lady said.

He then turned to the two evildoers, and said, "Sorry, losers, invite only." Then, in a split second, they took out their invitations. Jake was mesmerized. "Yeah...well...how do I know you didn't steal that from someone who was REALLY supposed to be at this party?"

"BAH!" The Ice King screeched. "We're going into that party, and that's that." Then both of them jumped up to attack Jake.

"Over my dead body!" He shrunk down and jumped up to attack them as well. They were about to hammer kick each others in the face, when a giant wall of fire appeared right between them.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" They all screamed as they jumped through the wall of fire.

Jake landed and started screaming bloody mary. "OH MY GLOB! I'M BURNING UP! I'M ON FIRE! TELL FINN TO TAKE CARE OF MY BABIES FOR ME! GOODBYE WORLD!" He then fainted from overstimulation.

. . .

When he came to, he saw the faces of Lady, Ice King, Lemongrab, Finn and FP. And besides Lady, they all looked steaming mad. "Wha...What happened?"

"What happened," the red-faced Finn replied, "is that you tried attack some of the guests, so FP made a flame wall."

"Yeah," Jake said. "Well they were trying to get into the party uninvited to kill the commander or steal the princesses or god knows... wait GUESTS?" He was about to faint again, until Ice King shot an ice bolt at him, and Flame Princess melted it, making ice cold water hit Jake straight in the face, making him at full attention.

"Hey nice shot, princess." Ice King was about to give her a high five, when Finn got between them, still looking a little mad.

"You're not off the hook either, Ice King. You and Lemongrab provoked Jake to attack. Plus, we had a deal."

"Oh fine." He took off his crown and threw it in the closet.

"You too, Lemongrab."

Earl muttered a bit, then through his sword in the closet as well. Then Finn closed the closet, locked it and said "Ok. Now that that's over with, let's head inside and have fun." The six of them started to head in. Then, as Finn and Jake got close to the coat room, Jake covered Finn's mouth, and he pulled him and Finn into the coat room.

He turned on the light and closed the door. "Ok, dude," Jake said. "Explain. And don't forget, I'm part detective dog, so I'll know if you're lying or leaving something out."

Finn sighed. "Fine. They're half right. They were invited, but not intentionally. It all started when I first heard about this party."

**FLASHBACK**

Finn (in candy kingdom): Hey princess, what're you doing? (Walks over to PB to see her hanging posters)

PB: Oh, just hanging posters for the retirement party next weekend.

Finn: Oh yeah. I heard about that.

PB: Well of course you did. I sent you an bmail, silly.

Finn: I know. And I also understand that you said bring a guest of your choice. And since you sent one to me, Jake and BMO, we all get to bring a guest of our choice.

PB (puzzled): Funny, I don't remember adding that part. Oh well, guess I must have a foggy mind from all this party planning.

Finn: Soooooo...can I please bring FP? Please, Please, Please?

PB: ~sigh~ Oh very well you may. But how did you know that I was made a Fireproof Forever potion

Finn: PB, I'm a deputy now, and as a deputy, I'm supposed to know a lot of stuff.

PB: The only problem is, it's such a big vial. How am I going to spread it across Ooo?

Finn: I've got an idea. Be right back, princess.

. . .

Finn: So, Ice King, will you do it? Will you fly the vial all over Ooo, spreading the potion?

Ice King: I don't know, what's in it for me?

Finn: Well, what do you want?

Ice King: Well, what's that in your back pocket? (Points to invitation)

Finn (nervously): What this? Oh it's nothing, nothing at all, just some colorful paper...

Ice King (squinting): That says that "You're cordially invited to some sort of party." There. That's how I'll do it. You let me come to the party, and I'll do your vial thingy all over Ooo.

Finn: I don't know (thinking). Ok. Besides, you're not one of our biggest threats right now. Alright you can come. But, you can't steal any princesses, and...you have to throw your crown in the locked closet for the whole party, and I'll send it to you via mail the next day.

Ice King: I don't know...

Finn: There'll be punch...

Ice King: WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SO? It's a deal!

Shakes hands.

**END FLASHBACK**

****"But that still doesn't explain why you invited Lemongrab," Jake said.

"Very simple. We knew that some Oooians might be in their houses that late at night, sleeping, so we needed someone who was good at sneaking into houses. And then it hit us..."

**FLASHBACK**

Finn and PB: Lemongrab!

Finn: Oh grok, he probably isn't even going to do it. He doesn't want any of our stuff.

PB: It's ok. I just sent him a bmail telling him if he pours it on the sleeping Oooians, then we'll let him go to the party, only if he throws his weapons in the locked closet

Finn: I don't know. He's kind of sour and stingy. I don't think he'll want to go to the party anyways, even if...

PB: He replied. He agrees to our terms and conditions.

Finn: Wow. That was quick.

**END FLASHBACK**

"...and so then I went to go tell FP, and she was very excited. I then proceeded to wake you up from your nap, tell you about the party, then you told Lady while I told BMO, who's only friend was Loraine the chicken, who ran away, so he went alone."

"So why didn't you tell me, your best bro about them coming?"

"I thought," Finn said. "If I did, you'd go all banana's on me."

"Well who else did you invite without me knowing, Marceline?"

"Actually..."

"UH UH UH! I don't want to know. Finn, you can tell me anything, and I'd be chill with it, you know I would."

Finn sighed. "You're right buddy. Next time I'll tell you." And they both laughed, knowing that the craziness would be over.

All of a sudden the lights went out. They heard a bunch of random noises, and the lights turned back on.

"Wow," Finn said. "Do you think that happened in the party room, too?"

"Probably," Jake replied. "The whole lighting system is connect..."

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE EEEE!" Jake was interrupted by the shriek of a girl.

"C'mon Jake!" They ran outside in the party hall to see a crowd of people crowded around something. Finn and Jake pushed their way to the front of the crowd to see what everyone was looking at. When they saw, they gasped in, and Finn screamed, externally :)., and fainted.

Jake exclaimed, "Oh...My..." and then fainted.

For in front of them, was the dead corpse of the Commander of General Sugar's squadron, Commander Bubba.

* * *

**And that, my children, ends chapter 2 of my halloween special of Inspector Jake the Detective Dog.**

**What was up with BMO and the Commander?**

**Is Finn's story true?**

**Who killed the commander?**

**And when will inspector Jake come into then story?**

**Find out next time**

**Also, I hinted for my next story. Unfortunatly for all Adventure time fans, it's a regular show halloween special, and then comes the lovy-dovy romantic regular show special, and then something special for all fans out there, and finally, for now, another story of Inspector Jake the Detective Dog! But not until I finish this story.**

**Until then...**


	3. Why I haven't written in a while

**HEY GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN.**

**You're all probably wondering where I've been, if i'm dead or what not. **

**Well, I'm not.**

**But I'll give you 2 scenarios**

**One of which is the reason I haven't been writing in a while**

**Scenario #1**

**I was about to post new chapters to both of my stories, when all of a sudden my computer froze. I rage-quitted (who wouldn't?) and I accidentally deleted all my files. I got so upset I tried to drink away all my problems. I was completely tanked, and when I woke up with a MASSIVE hangover, I was in Mexico, wearing nothing but a sombrero. Long story short, it's not that easy to get back to the US from Mexico, ESPECIALLY if you visit a place with a high chance of malaria spread.**

**OR**

**Scenario #2**

**I'M F*****G LAZY AS F**K!**

**Remember, it's up to u.**

**Anyways, it's spring break next week, so i'll try to put new chapters for both of my stories, maybe start a new one**

**CATCH YA ON THE FLIP SIDE**


	4. Examining the Situation

_**"C'mon Jake!" They ran outside in the party hall to see a crowd of people crowded around something. Finn and Jake pushed their way to the front of the crowd to see what everyone was looking at. When they saw, they gasped in, and Finn screamed, externally :)., and fainted.**_

_**Jake exclaimed, "Oh...My..." and then fainted.**_

_**For in front of them, was the dead corpse of the Commander of General Sugar's squadron, Commander Bubba.**_

* * *

**THAT'S RIGHT I'M BACK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**  
**GONNA FINISH THIS STORY AND THE REGULAR SHOW STORY!**  
**THEN, AN ALL NEW AT STORY!**  
**BUT FIRST...**

* * *

Jake finally came to, thanks to the help of a smelling salt. "Wha-What happened?" He asked, still a little woozy from the shock.

"It's horrible!" General Sugar sobbed, crying all over the place. "My number one commander, dead as a doorknob!"

Jake gasped at the sight of which the wizened general had described. There lied the dead candy corn, lifeless. Yellow security tape had been put up all over the scene of the crime. His body lost most of his color. Now he was just an almost colorless vegetable.

Finn, who had awoken just before Jake, said, "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Heck yeah I do!" Then they both snuck away from the crowd, unnoticed due to the fact everyone's eyes were averted on the body.

"Well, we can't just stand here doing nothing!" Flame Princess said.

"Yeah, we should call someone to help us solve this mystery," Lemongrab said.

"Yeah, call the police or a detective or someone," Ice King said.

"Ok, I'll call the police immediately," PB said. She picked up her cellphone and dialed 91 but before she could dial 1, a hand pushed the cell phone down, which fell on the ground. PB went to pick it up, and when she stood up, she was eye to eye with someone. She shrieked and stepped back.

"Princess, don't worry, it's just me, Inspector Jake the Detective Dog..." Jake said. He was dressed up in a Sherlock Holmes hat and cape, and had a corncob pipe pipe that blew bubbles.

"…And his loyal companion," Finn said, stepping out from behind Jake, Only wearing the hat. "…Deputy Finn."

Princess Bubblegum thought it was kind of cute when they did their detective routine. She was pretty sure that FP and Lady thought so as well. But she also knew they weren't just talk either. They had helped her solve many cases before, and had even helped BMO, the Ice King and many others. One of their biggest cases was the Magic Man case. She still shuddered at the thought of him.

"Glad you guys brought your uniform. How did you know to bring your uniforms?" PB asked.

"A detective always knows." Jake blew on his pipe. He sighed. "Princess, you shouldn't call the police. It's a cold dark world out there princess. Don't drag the innocent police into this. They've done nothing wrong."

"Besides," Finn said. "We're already here."

Jake turned to the sobbing general. "General Sugar, I presume?"

"Ye-yea." The general was still sobbing.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Well, we were all listening to Bubba's story. Me, the princesses, that there Rainicorn, the Ice King, the lemon, and the game console. You 2 walked out somewhere. Then Princess Bubblegum asked lemon to get the vampire seated at our table. Ice King went to the bathroom. Right about then, the lights went out. There were a bunch of noises, including some zaps, a hiss, and gun and a knife. Then a painful grunt. Then the lights turned on, and that's when we found the dead body. It might have been an accident.

Jake looked around, trying to find Marcy, but couldn't see heads or tails of her. From the sound of it, he had 3 possible suspects, but he followed his own rule: Innocent until proven guilty.

"This was no accident General. It was...MURDER!" A gasp went around the room. "Us detectives have a sixth sense about this kind of stuff. And until I narrow it down, you're all suspects!" Another gasp. He took another blow out of his pipe.

"Deputy," he said to Finn. "Write this down." Finn took out a notepad and pencil. "July 3rd, 2222. At 11:55, Commander Brian "Bubba" Cohen was murdered. Room temperature was a steady 55.2°. Lights were off during murder. Victim stands at 6'4. Weight is 217 lbs." Jake then turned to Finn. "Deputy, I need you to take a sniff of the body."

Finn's cheeks turned red. "WHAT?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because then it gives us more clues as to how he died."

"Why don't you do it? You're a dog. You're the one with the keen sense of smell."

"Deputies always do the dirty work." Jake then blew more bubbles.

"Fine," Finn sighed. He went towards the lifeless commander. He then took a great big whiff of the body. He stood there, puzzled. "Huh," he said. He then took smaller whiffs. "Um Jake? There's no scent on the body."

Jake almost choked on his corncob pipe. "Whaddaya mean there's no scent?" He asked, pushing Finn out of the way. "Leave this to the master of sniffing." He then took the greatest whiff in his life. But he stopped, because something puzzled him. There were candy scents all around, probably due to the fact that they were in the Candy Kingdom. But there were no direct smells coming from him in particular. Finn was right. "Deputy, write down 'No scent detected.'" To which Finn did.

He then turned to everyone. "For this next part I'm gonna have to ask everyone to leave."

"What're you gonna do?" FP asked.

"Inspector and I are going to neutralize the area and look for clues," Finn said. With that, Jake pushed everyone out the open door and shut and locked the doors.

"Inspector Jake," Finn said. "I found these clues lying around dead body."

Jake stared, puzzled at his deputy. Something strange was definitely going on with Finn. First the watch, then the Ice King and Earl, and now the clues.

"What did you find, deputy?"

"Well, there's this frozen lightning bolt, a piece of bubblegum, Lemongrab's sword, BMO's controller, and..." Finn stared nervously.

"What is it deputy?"

Finn shuffled his eyes. "Nothing! That's it! That's all there is!"

Jake gave Finn a _I'm not an idiot _look.

Finn sighed. "Alright, fine! In addition to stabs and bruises and cuts and bumps on the body...there's also...scorch marks."

Jake's eyes widened. He stared at his cufflinks, tapped one of them twice, and a ray gun popped out. He scanned the body.

Finn was right. The body had stabs and cuts and what not, but it was 65.5% scorched.

"Well," he said, blowing on his pipe. "I guess it's interrogation time. And it looks like we're getting the hard one out of the way first."

Finn gulped.

* * *

**HOHO! Looks like they have their first prime suspect! But will the story plead the case?**

**Find out soon!**


End file.
